In many hydrocarbon well applications, telemetry systems are used to transfer information. Mud pulse telemetry systems utilize a technology that sends digital information via pulses between a bottom of a well and a surface of the well. The mud pulse telemetry may be used to transfer information during measurement-while-drilling operations or logging-while-drilling operations.